


Kinktober 2017

by biffu



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Deepthroating, F/F, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Other, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: A Kinktober Collection for 2017. Several fandoms and pairings. Will be updated as the month goes along.





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these won't be edited too much due to time constraints. Thank you for reading!

“I…I want you to fuck me.”

Sakura could barely believe her ears. She was sleeping beside Hinata, snuggled into her warmth on accident in the middle of a sleepover, the girl’s murmurs only for her to hear. She’d known the girl forever; hardly ever heard a curse word fall from those pretty little lips of hers until this moment. And the worst part, Sakura figured that those words weren’t meant for her, but for some unknown person in the middle of her dream…unless it was for Naruto. And honestly, she didn’t want to get in the middle of that.

But then Hinata moved from her left side, rolling onto her right; getting out of the spooning hold Sakura had on her, and directly into her chest. Sakura knew her heartbeat was getting out of hand, and to make matters worse, Hinata’s palms were pressed right against her and lightly squeezing.

She had to be doing this on purpose; no way could she possibly be asleep.

“Mm…harder…”

Sakura felt her clit throb, and a seeping wetness slide down her leg. Hinata had been like this for the last fifteen minutes, and everyone else around them was completely asleep. Only Sakura lie awake, her insomnia kicking in in the middle of this “female only training camp.” Softball was a hot and gay sport even for college, and the girls were in a cabin their coach Tsunade would rent out every summer for her little “relaxation” time. And Sakura was being tortured with very gay thoughts of nailing her very cute and possibly not gay friend motorboating her chest in the middle of her dream.

Hinata’s face was pressed so insistent into her bosom that Sakura swore she was going to wake up from the sound of it beating alone. But instead she continued to murmur, now slightly muffled, even though Sakura’s chest wasn’t nearly as ample as Hinata’s. It was a decent size, and she really tried to stop comparing, but when Ino and Temari and hell Hinata got a little too close, she couldn’t help but do so. She looked, she cupped her own chest, then she realized it wasn’t that she wanted bigger ones…she wanted to touch the bigger ones.

Sakura took a breath, and Hinata’s mouth opened and closed against one of her breasts. Sakura swore softly and screamed internally. Hinata’s mouth was warm and wet against her tit, teasing a nipple beneath Sakura’s lavender blossom decorated tank top. Hinata’s tongue slithered out, licking soft patterns, definitely without a destination as it was all over Sakura’s breast. The pink haired girl bit down on her lip to keep the sound from tearing out of her throat, but the throb in between her legs didn’t cease.

She couldn’t even close her thighs because Hinata was so close and the movement would wake her. Sakura had to deal with the endless torment still, wishing for Hinata to just turn the other way. But she was also delighting in this, and without any real thought, was pulling the girl closer with her arms.

“Sa…ahh…” Hinata continued to whisper and moan in her sleep.

Hinata’s nose nuzzled in between Sakura’s breasts again, giving her a brief respite from the attack. She wasn’t prepared for the next onslaught though as Hinata’s fingers wiggled around themselves, finding places on Sakura’s body that were clear erogenous zones. Poor Sakura bit her lip so hard, she drew blood this time, and licked it desperately while panting for air. Her stomach tickled slightly as Hinata’s fingers trailed around and up and finally downwards, nails digging lightly at her skin. She stopped just a few inches above Sakura’s boy shorts, completely unaware of the heat between Sakura’s legs and the wetness coloring them a darker shade of black.

Sakura gasped when her hands withdrew, disappointment evident on her face even in the dark. She looked over her shoulder, Ino and Temari were asleep side by side in their bed across from hers and Hinata’s. They were snoring, unaware of her plight. Hinata shifted, turning onto her back, her breasts bouncing from the effort before sliding to each of her sides just a tad. Hinata’s hands were on her taut stomach as she slept, sliding downwards every so often as she continued to dream. She was wearing white tank, her underwear the same color, but a little damp and see through because of her dream.

She was moaning faster now, only enough for Sakura to hear.

“Please…. more…Sakura, please…” Her whine started to break the pink haired girl as she pressed her hand against Hinata’s mouth.

Hinata didn’t wake, only moaned against Sakura’s hand, causing a greater throb between her legs. Sakura clenched her thighs together, feeling a second of pleasure every time she pressed them tight. Her clit squeezing between her other lips, driving her as wild as Hinata was.

“You can’t be serious…” she murmured as Hinata’s tongue came out against her palm. 

She licked at Sakura’s fingers as she opened her hand, taking in the sight of her naughtiness. Sakura had never thought she would ever witness this side of Hinata. Let alone to feel it and revel in it. The pleasure was going straight to her head, and all thought and reasoning was falling behind. She wanted Hinata, and it sounded like Hinata wanted her just as much.

Pulling her hand away from Hinata’s lips, Sakura let her saliva coated fingers press against Hinata’s underwear. They were already soaked, no doubt from whatever she came up with in that mind of hers. She wondered if they were eating each other out, playing with toys, maybe Sakura was fucking her with a strap-on; the possibilities were endless, and if things went well for the moment, she would think about making them realities later on.

Sakura pulled Hinata’s underwear to the side, her index finger sliding up and down the wet lips of Hinata’s pussy, her clit bigger than she expected and pushing past her lips. Sakura knew every woman’s was different, and appreciated it greatly. This made pleasuring Hinata an even greater pleasure than just providing an orgasm.

She continued to stroke, and kept her eyes on Hinata’s face. She watched the black haired girl’s brows furrow, and her eyelids quiver as if she were going to wake. She didn’t, but Sakura really wished that she would have. However, Sakura didn’t back down and decided that it was high time she got to work, and used her index and middle fingers to open Hinata’s pussy lips while her thumb rolled her clit with just enough pressure. Hinata’s chest heaved and her thighs quaked, nearly closing if not for Sakura’s other hand holding one of them down. 

She still did not wake, but the next moan was definitely Sakura’s name. Sakura was smiling.

Sakura chose to withdraw her hands for the moment, laying on her side and looking at Hinata. With the absence of pleasure, Hinata turned back onto her right side, facing Sakura and looking somewhat distressed. She hadn’t achieved what she wanted in her dream or in reality just yet, but Sakura was aiming for it. She just had to tease Hinata a little more.

Scooching closer to Hinata, Sakura brought the girl’s face to her chest again. Her sounds were muffled, but her skin was warmer than it had been before. Sakura was good at working her up. So, she decided to give her something better. Once again, a hand pushed Hinata’s underwear aside, and a finger slid in between the girl’s legs. She felt more than she heard Hinata’s little gasp, and immediately thought she had given her pain until she felt a rocking sensation against her hand and knew it was something else.

Grinning, Sakura pressed a knuckle to her own mouth with the freehand as another finger from her working hand slid into Hinata, followed by one more. She felt Hinata tighten, shake, and then relax before her hips started to move. She fucked herself on Sakura’s fingers while panting against Sakura’s chest. Sakura was hot, bothered, and totally amused.

But also inevitably hornier than she had been in her entire life, especially since Hinata’s juices were coating her fingers, hands, and even a little bit of her arm.

She felt Hinata shake again with her climax as her face burrowed even more into Sakura’s breasts, her mouth open and drooling against one. It wasn’t her finest moment when she came to, gasping a little at the ferocity of her orgasm and how much she was smothered at the same time. Sakura was giggling while biting down on a knuckle as she saw the look on Hinata’s face when she realized what had happened.

Hinata was bright red. Sakura withdrew her fingers and heard her moan loudly.

Ino and Temari shuffled in their bed and Sakura pulled the covers up on her and Hinata even though they were already more than a little hot.

“I’m so—oh my god did I do that?” Hinata whispered even though she was still trying to take in more air. She could feel the wetness between her legs, seeing some of it stain the sheet as well as coating Sakura’s hand.

Raising her hand to her face, Sakura winked and began to lick it off, watching Hinata’s expression as she clearly blushed harder and bit down on her lip. So, she was totally correct that Hinata wanted her. But was she aiming for this sort of thing? Sakura had yet to figure out.

“I think I’m ready for round two…if you are.”

Hinata laid a hand on Sakura’s thigh immediately as Sakura uttered, nodding her head and leaning into her. Hinata’s lips were just as soft as she had imagined, and her tongue still just as devilish as she felt earlier. Sakura broke off their kiss after a few moments, both needing air as well as pushing her new girl’s head down so she could return the favor.  


She wasn’t disappointed by Hinata’s talent at all.


	2. Deep Throating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri & Viktor are porn actors & Mila is their director. They've worked on separate films before but never together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first ever Yuri!! On Ice fic I have ever written. And its a gift fic for a good friend of mine! Hope you like it!! Also, sorry for any typos. Its un-betaed as of now.

It was supposed to be weird, having sex for the camera with a man you barely known except for a couple hours at most. Yet, for Yuuri it was the opposite; he lived for this sort of debauched playacting. He could get out of his own head for a couple of hours, moan as loud as he needed or wanted, and get covered in as much cum as he could possibly stand.

With or without the fluffers to do their job too, of course.

However, it was difficult when the man you were supposed to fuck on camera wasn't any stranger or any well hung actor. No, it was much more strange to fuck your husband and not have it look like a home video.

Yuuri didn't know what to do when Viktor, bright and early accosted him in the kitchen as he was making breakfast, pressed his body against Yuuri's back with the news. He could feel Viktor rise early to the occasion, and decided to promptly turn off the stove and attend to his husband. However, Viktor batted Yuuri's hands away, choosing to kiss him deeply as if he had never kissed him before.

"We'll get to this later!! We will be working together today anyway, and we need to be at our best performance!~"

Yuuri's heart nearly stopped. "Together? What do you mean we'll be working together, Viktor?"

By the time the question was out in the open, Viktor pulled away and started to finish their breakfast. He had a voracious appetite, whether it was for food or for Yuuri, and he was going to have his fill today.

"You will see," Viktor said smiling. No matter how much Yuuri pressed, he wasn't going to explain himself.

Which was why it was unnerving, several hours later when Yuuri thought he left his husband behind to do some grocery shopping or other errands, he walked onto the set with his producer and director, Mila Babicheva. Viktor was chatting happily with the woman, complimenting her work that featured his husband over the last few years. He had never been able to work with her himself before, instead his wide variety of titles were under Yakov Feltsman: one of the best in the business.

Viktor knew this would be new territory as most of his work featured his body being used in inventive and nimble ways. His form always exaggerated from the camera angles and stuffed to please the eye and groins of everyone watching him. This would be different. It was meant to be sensual, mature, and with a perspective that he appreciated.

He also got to fuck his husband several times over for the camera no less. It was nothing short of a win.

Yuuri stood dumbstruck as they came in together. He was in a tank top and jeans, gardening gloves at the ready for the short gardening scene he would have at the beginning. It was probably going to be straight shot through--Mila's expertise relied on this--and he wasn't told who the master of the home he'd be seducing was. He barely ever knew the other actor's participating unless the synopsis seemed a bit too risqué for his liking. He trusted Mila's judgement with many things, but choosing Viktor for this was something he never expected.

Not five seconds after Viktor walked in with Mila did he jump on his husband. He tackled him, took him in his arms, and kissed him as if he hadn't seen him in years. Mila laughed, but inevitably wrestled Yuuri out of Viktor's arms and sent him to another room to get ready. She would have him blow his load this early in the day.

"Are you sure you can perform to the best of your abilities today? I thought it would be kinda charming, you know." Mila had a look of concern. "If you don’t want this, we can always--"

Yuuri shook his head and fixed his gloves. "He'd never let me forget the opportunity. And, honestly…I'm a little interested to see that other Viktor come out. In full. At home…its not like what I've seen in his work."

Mila giggled, "Of course not. At home, he likes to take care of you. I wonder how much he'll stretch."

Yuuri blushed, and Mila swore that she could see steam coming out of his ears.

x.x.x.

Two hours later, both Yuuri and Viktor were ready for the cameras. 

Viktor was sitting in a leather chair, pretending to read a newspaper in the living room while his eyes tended to stray to the large veranda windows where he could see Yuuri hard at work in the garden. One hand was turned into a fist, knuckles swiping at his lips before teeth bit down just the second as another camera panned to Yuuri's ass in his jeans. Yuuri wiped invisible sweat from his brow, still on his knees in the garden, growing dirtier by the second. Viktor threw the newspaper on the table beside him, got up and placed his hands in his pockets. Yuuri was still pretending to be unaware that he was being watched, and stretched.

The crew and Mila kept their positions, and gave minimal directions, choosing to let her actors play out the scenes for now. If she needed them to do something different, she'd tell them for now, but she was fine with the way they carried themselves. She liked Yuuri playing the clueless gardener and Viktor the horny home owner. They gave just the right amount of tension and lust in their gazes. She watched them just as hungrily, wondering when Viktor would pounce.

Then he did.

He opened the veranda door, which Yuuri was back to kneeling in front of. Viktor hummed appreciatively, and the microphone's caught it. The sound making Mila give a thumbs up from her chair.

"Thirsty?" Viktor's voice made Yuuri jump, as he was supposed to as per the script.

Yuuri only turned his face to look at him, still on his knees and giving Viktor, as well as all viewers, a decent view of his ass. The jeans were tight in just the right places. He nodded, making a show of getting up and taking off his gloves. Viktor made him take off his shoes before entering the house, giving some offhanded comment of how he didn't need the floor to get dirty.

But it would soon enough anyway.

Yuuri followed Viktor through the modestly furnished home as they made their way to the kitchen. Mila liked giving the viewers something other than just straight-laced sex, and a little house porn never hurt anyone. She wanted her viewers to appreciate every moment of her piece, even if they were in it to watch her actors get down and dirty.

Viktor watched Yuuri greedily chug a bottle of water in under a minute. He was touching at his neck, swallowing thickly, evidently more turned on than what could be said in a few minutes. The camera's panned on Viktor's face as he took in the sight of Yuuri. Mila was on the edge of her seat as he finally began to deliver dialogue.

"You know what they say about all work and no play…"

The lines were cheesy, Mila had to admit, but the atmosphere was doing most of the work. Also, since Yuuri looked at Viktor as if he'd been trying to hold himself back, it only added to his character. Mila was mouthing at them now to get on with it. She wanted them to make it as fluid as possible.

That was of course when Viktor pounced on Yuuri. In an instant, Viktor had him trapped on the kitchen island, his back pressing against the counter and the empty water bottle crashing on the floor. Viktor had Yuuri's mouth captured in a hungry kiss, his hands on the other's face, all but consuming him from the inside out. Yuuri gasped for an instant, and then Viktor was on him again, all needy and hungry touches, desperate to taste him more and more. Yuuri was breathless by the end, gripping Viktor's button down, ready to tear it off of him. 

Mila didn't yell cut, so they kept on.

"You've been waiting a long time for this, does your wife know?" Yuuri's line was delivered flawlessly; the camera man taking close-ups of their bodies perfectly meshed together with too many clothes on.

"She thought about getting to you first. I'll invite her next time if you do a good job." For all his searing kisses, Viktor was still able to breathe properly. Mila knew it would come handy in a matter of moments.

Their director snapped her fingers, and the couple resumed their kisses. Yuuri had grinned just beforehand, choosing to flip their positions so that it was Viktor who was trapped against the counter. Yuuri's hands had found his hips, while Viktor's had a hold on his ass and wasn't ready to let go. Yuuri gave a delicious gasp before laughing, commenting that he would deliver only his best.

Soon enough, Yuuri's hands began ripping at Viktor's shirt, while Viktor unzipped Yuuri's pants. Their kisses were sloppier now, and the camera kept panning in and zooming out to keep up with their movements. Mila was beginning to grow unimpressed, and wanted more from this.

She called out: "Get him on the island, Viktor! You two are playing with each other!"

Taking her words to heart, Viktor all but tore off Yuuri's jeans, smug that he had no underwear on. 

"Naughtier by the minute," he said, slapping at Yuuri's ass before pushing everything that was on top of the island so that Yuuri could kneel on top of it.

Viktor was transfixed for a moment, before leaning in to bite his perfect ass. Mila didn't remember if that was in the script or not, but she was definitely leaving it in. The camera man had captured it perfectly, and Yuuri's little yelp afterward only heightened the experience.

He slapped at Yuuri's ass one more time, before taking his cheeks into his hands and jiggling them a little. The camera zoomed in before zooming out to get Viktor parting his cheeks and sticking his tongue out. The second Yuuri felt the appendage swipe against his hole, he cried out. His body shook, his fingers splayed across the surface of the island, and his head bowed low. Mila had crossed her legs at some point, the copy of the script rolled up in one fist. Her eyes were transfixed on her actors; finally they were getting somewhere.

Viktor set the pace. He let his tongue lash against Yuuri's hole, not quite pushing in. He teased along the pucker, letting Yuuri feel what he was going to give him until he begged for it. Yuuri made little moans here and there, trying to buck his ass into Viktor's face, forcing him to rim him properly, but Viktor was too good at alluding the advance. Just when he knew Yuuri was about to break, his tongue pushed in, stretching him just a tad. Yuuri's head snapped up for an instant before bowing low again, face pressed onto the surface. His legs were quaking, and Viktor felt victorious.

Mila gestured for the camera man to cover all aspects. She wanted him to walk around, get Yuuri's submissive poses as Viktor tongue fucked his ass. The second camera man who was mostly doing exterior shots was called back in to get between Viktor's legs so they could have those shots as well.

"Yuuri! Your ass needs to be a little higher, we can't see your cock at all." Mila spoke through the rolled up script, amplifying her voice through his moans. She knew the music would do something about all other sounds.

Yuuri did as she told him, making Viktor work a little harder. He reached to cup Yuuri's balls for an instant, relishing in the little way his hole tightened around his tongue and his body twitched. Viktor pulled away from his ass a little to grope at his cock next. It was hard from the moment they began kissing, but now since they'd been at it for a little while, precum oozed out of it. The pearly, sticky beads were more than enough to coat Yuuri's cock so that Viktor was able to stroke him.

Yuuri's hips moved in time with Viktor's strokes. He resumed tonguing him for only a short few seconds, leaving Yuuri a gasping, shivering mess. Mila snapped her fingers again, and Viktor quit touching Yuuri altogether. It was completely different from making love on their bed on a Tuesday night at home. He'd seen Viktor's characters before, all of them go-getters and taking his pleasure as fast as he could get it, but Yuuri had never knew firsthand what it was like.

He was totally blushing, breathless, and felt like he would melt at any moment. Yet his cock was too hard, and he needed more of Viktor. Preferably inside of him.

x.x.x

Mila made the boys take a ten minute break. She saw Yuuri ready to lose it, and she wanted a one-shot straight through with one mind blowing orgasm. She didn't want cheap tricks and the boys to lose their heads too quick. She wanted to milk them for all they had.

Viktor whined. "But we can keep going, just look at him!"

Yuuri sat on the island a little dazed, nodding his head. Mila covered him with a blanket. The camera men were getting hungry and so was she. She wanted everyone to get some water and some air, especially Yuuri.

"He looks like he's ready to be devoured. You go sit in your chair for a little bit. I need him to calm down. You both know what you're doing in the next scene anyway. And the last thing I need is for him to gag."

She slapped Viktor on the head with her rolled up script when he tried to whine again. Yuuri began to come down from the high of almost cumming. The orgasm denial left his cock throbbing, and he sat with his legs open. Viktor almost wanted to eat him up right then and there, but he had to trust in Mila's vision for this film to work.

Minutes later, right before they had to resume, Viktor came to Yuuri as he was getting back onto the island. He'd left to get some air outside, and the crew was thankful for all the shrubbery hiding his nude form from the rest of the neighborhood. He had to get back on his hands and knees from before, even though the position was going to change.

"You are alright now, yes?"

Yuuri gave his husband that heart warming smile, leaving him blushing and ready to pounce on him. All he wanted was to give him a hug, but the cameras were on again, and it was back to business. Viktor had to breathe and close his eyes, getting into character before opening them again and giving Yuuri a look that only one could give to his prey. Yuuri felt his cock twitch, and turned his face back to the surface he was on. They were ready.

"Action!"

Viktor's hands were on Yuuri's hips, then his sides, and making his way up to his chest before sliding up his neck and pulling his hair. He wanted Yuuri to crane his neck back so he could kiss him for the cameras, his back arched and his cock presented for the viewers. The camera men were on them easy, taking in every hitch of breath that Yuuri gave them as Viktor bestowed kisses on his lips, nose, cheeks, before moving down his neck to his shoulders.

"On your back. You're going to service me now."

Yuuri shivered at Viktor's tone. He sounded so dignified and mature.

Yuuri laid down on the top of the island, his face at eye level with Viktor's crotch. His husband still had his pants on, but no shirt, and was giving him a look that was purely lust. Immediately, his mouth opened, awaiting what would surely come next. Viktor gave a small smile, trailed his fingers over Yuuri's lips as the camera man came close enough to touch them both. They made this one a POV shot of Viktor touching Yuuri's lips slowly before sticking his fingers into Yuuri's inviting mouth.

They took the shot of Yuuri licking and sucking on the digits greedily, moaning all the while and beginning to explore his own body with his hands. The camera man moved away, choosing to follow Yuuri's explorations, giving the viewer more shots of Yuuri pressing his own fingers into his ass.

There was the sound of Viktor's belt buckle coming undone and his pants unzipping as the camera zoomed in on Yuuri's hole and his fingers drawing in and pulling out in a slow rhythm to alleviate some of the ache of being unfulfilled. Eventually though, the camera zoomed out, and the other one kept its focus on Viktor, pulling his cock out of his pants and slapping at Yuuri's open mouth with it.

Yuuri gave a small squeak, but his tongue pushed past his lips to lick at the head lightly, collecting some of the cum that was dripping. Viktor reached down, his hands on either side of Yuuri's face. He tilted his head so that his mouth was in perfect position before pushing in without any other warning. Yuuri at the same moment pressed enough of his fingers inside of his ass to find his sweet spot, leaving the man to see stars as he was filled from both of his holes.

He didn't gag on Viktor's cock at all; he took down every inch, thankful that he'd had plenty of experience with him beforehand. However, the pace was a little to get used to. There were tears in his eyes from how rough and fast Viktor slid his cock in and out of his throat. He was sure that the camera captured how deep Viktor was inside of him, as he fucked Yuuri's mouth like never before. Every thrust of Viktor's hips made Yuuri's fingers slam into his prostate, making his toes curl and his thighs shake.

Mila was once again at the edge of her seat, happy with the direction and gesturing at her camera men to take every shot imaginable. She wanted her audience to feel it just as her actors were feeling it. She kept unfurling and rolling up the script in her hands, trying to pinpoint exactly when they were about to climax so that she could direct her men to get the perfect shots.

Yuuri's other hand fisted his cock, but not before squeezing his balls. He could Viktor's cock twitch in his throat, ready to blow his load inside of him, and he really wanted to cum together. Whether this was in the script or not didn’t even matter, but he personally wanted to enjoy this. He'd forgotten about the camera and Mila and his paycheck at the end of the day. He'd take Viktor inside of him every moment for the rest of his life if he could.

Viktor was sweating, moaning uncontrollably above him. His character had broken down, definitely recommending the gardener to his wife to have for later. For Viktor personally, he was going to see if he can work with Mila and Yuuri for about a thousand more extraordinary films. He never realized how much he needed his husband to act like a slut on film for him before, but he loved it.

The idea of Yuuri, legs spread and whorishly inviting was what drove Viktor over the edge. He had closed his eyes at some point as he fucked Yuuri's mouth, but opened them to see his love fisting his cock and fucking his ass fast and hard. He emptied every bit of cum he had in him down his love's throat, some spilling over his lips and catching his neck, chest, and thighs. He marked Yuuri just as he too went over the edge, covering his body in his own seed as well as dripping off the island.

Mila squealed as they were coming down from their high. 

"And cut!! That was phenomenal!! You boys catch your breath and then we can do some more closing dialogue. Perhaps we should make this into an even larger film? Have a few more scenes, really flesh out these characters. Hell…I'll even let you ad lib some more of the script. Just wonderful!"

She jumped out of her chair as Viktor withdrew his cock out of Yuuri's mouth and massaged his husband's jaw. Yuuri sat up slowly afterwards so he wasn't dizzy, but was a little embarrassed to see how far and how much he'd blown his load. He was sticky and his mouth was a bit achy, but since Viktor wouldn't stop caressing him, he supposed it made up for the rough treatment.

"We could--" Yuuri's voice was hoarse, and Mila and Viktor tried hard not to laugh.

"Don't talk for the next fifteen minutes. I'll get you some water to gargle with." Mila told him before rounding on Viktor. "As for you, make sure he's comfortable for the next few scenes. I'll be making a few changes now that I've really gotten your chemistry. Insatiable. Definitely not an amateur home video. Phew!"

Mila kept talking to herself as she went to find Yuuri's water and looking at the script at the same time. Yuuri just laid his head on Viktor's shoulder as he sat on the island as well, giving him small kisses and ruffling his hair.

"You are just as beautiful as when I woke up this morning and saw you beside me, before I fell asleep so you could make breakfast."

Yuuri blushed, then pinched him. He wasn't sure how many more scenes they would shoot today, but he was grateful that he could experience it with husband.


End file.
